Daybreaker
Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Appearance “Better than any dragon in existence!” —— Daybreaker the NightWing-SkyWing. Is he red and black? No. He is practically fire shaped as a NightWing — in terms of color, and his posture, which is tall and proud. He is half SkyWing, but thanks to his dominant NightWing blood, his SkyWing traits are limited to his wings, toes, and teeth, Ever part of him comes in hues — common and lesser known — of fire. And well, not many know that white was a fire color. Daybreaker’s main scales are the whitest of white, and so eerie that they seem off compared to an IceWing’s white color. They are kept as pristine condition, not having scratches or burns or scars. They radiate heat that seem to intimidate dragons — even though his scales seem like they might be cold to the touch. But if the hear did not give anyone a warning, the tints of orange blotching his white underbelly and scales will. But if anyone wants a nightmare retardant, compare his coloring to a koi fish. If his scales weren’t enough to capture one’s attention, then that would be his wings. Larger than most NightWings’, his wings are dark orange in hue and almost seem like they’re glowing. Underneath, white scattered scales shine as golden veins ripple through. Almost like a lightning storm rippling through an orange sky during a large fire. Daybreaker’s claws and horns are white, just like his scales. And his eyes are dark and piercing to contrast the lights of his body. The scleras are maroon in hue, with dark orange irises to complement them. His SkyWing traits include odd-shaped teeth, with curve a little and not as toothy like a NightWing’s. His toes are shaped a little bulkier and bird-like, resembling more of a SkyWing’s. Personality He is your typical boy, though quite erratic and can be dangerous sometimes. Daybreaker is hyperactive and alert, often barging into others’ businesses and always scouting the area. He is pretty much a thrill seeker, and a dangerous one at that. He usually tries to find something to do, or else he will be pretty bored. He especially likes quick-paced activities like chasing others and setting places on fire. Some NightWing residents fear him for being a little too active sometimes, and try to let him do his own thing. Sometimes, it’s just hard because Daybreaker gets to another activity in quick succession! And it doesn’t help when he loves finding other people to talk to. Though he lives in the palace — in which the dragon with the most power, the queen, lives — Daybreaker absolutely thinks he’s the best. This is fueled by servants and visitors thinking he’s dangerous. But most of all, he’s a spoiled brat because of his “timebomb-like” reputation he gets from the queen — he thinks he scares and intimidates everyone due to being so “powerful”; he thinks he has the capacity to destroy everyone is they don’t give him his way. No wonder he doesn’t feel like a prisoner to the queen. He likes fire a lot. So much that he claims that, because of fire, that’s who he is. Daybreaker prides himself in being the most innovative with fire in the NightWing kingdom. And because of that, he thinks he is the only one worthy of fire and that he should be loved for it. He has no fire of fire, and is not afraid of blasting fire at random directions. He finds the element rather thrilling, because it was fun to use and that it is more dangerous (than other elements, like earth, nature, water, etc.). He also loves it because that is what makes him look better than others. Other than fire, his normal interests include anything that requires moving and constant activity. Such activities that fall under this description include flying, socializing, and hunting. Daybreaker does not enjoy sitting in one spot often, and he dislikes anything with paper involved (due to them setting up on fire, and that homework is important, after all). Overall, he is an odd and egotistical dragon, but sort of easy to handle once you know him. Biography Daybreaker hatched to a SkyWing father who was loosely related to royalty, and to a NightWing castle servant. His mother named him after her husband, Daybreaker, adding an -er to his name so that it sounds more NightWing. Though the husband frowned because it sounded too intimidating, the wife did not care. With odd parents of different backgrounds, it was quite hard to live normally in the New NightWing kingdom. Though the SkyWing father was welcomed into the kingdom, he never felt like Daybreaker would fit it. It did not help that his coloring stuck out in the group of dark-hued dragons; his parents started to fear that others might bully their son. They thought that, maybe it was best to leave the kingdom due to their worries. But Daybreaker never felt lonely or unwanted. He was talented in his own way — having hotter fire than most of his peers, and innovative with his fire use — and he never really worried. He found a spot in society, if not very popular with the conservative NightWing adults. It wasn’t just his social life his parents were concerned of. They thought he might be persecuted due to being a hybrid. Or maybe because he looked weird. Worse of all, his parents were aware of how horrid the NightWing queen was; she had been burned alive and is now disfigured because of it, and despised anyone with great fire talent. She survived with a great grudge towards fire, and anyone talented enough to utilize it greatly. They feared Daybreaker could be killed because he was quite reckless and talented with his fire. Their fear wasn’t farfetched. Daybreaker once caused attention towards him, by showing off a little too much at school. He almost burned up the entire school, and maybe some of his friends. The queen’s guards — along with herself — came and scooped him away, saying that he will live in the palace under watchful eyes. He will be closely guarded, in exchange for using his talent for the tribe. His parents would be allowed to visit occasionally, and get paid. The queen did not want a terrible fate set in for Daybreaker; she was afraid that he might burn up her and the palace in a fit of rage. Whether he is a prisoner or not is up for debate. He has freedom around the palace, sans going outside into public without the queen’s approval. If Daybreaker acts rowdy, he would be kept in an overhanging cage for a couple days. The queen found him looking like a pretty ornamental, though was careful not to use him as a decoration (since, again, she feared being burnt). Daybreaker is almost a prince in a sense, or at least, that’s how he feels. Servants are careful not to disrespect him, and he always gets what he wants. NightWings — especially youngsters who found his talents amazing — are always visiting the palace and sometimes it overwhelms royalty. (FINISHED HERE UNTIL I GET SOME MORE OCS). His fire Daybreaker’s fire is more dangerous than other dragons, but not because of his SkyWing blood. Though it’s somewhat hotter, it’s mainly how he uses the fire. Its reckless and dangerous, and even unpredictable at times. It is important to note his fire capacity. Thanks to his large lungs, it takes him around ten or more seconds to fully exhale. And that means, a longer firebreath duration. As dangerous as it is when exhaled for a long time, it can also reach a farther distance as a flamethrower. Daybreaker is exceptionally talented at shooting fireballs as well, being able to blast so many without losing his breath. He mainly practices, which is why he is so good. Though, as he grows older, he gets lazier and practices less. Daybreaker is exceptionally reckless, as stated above. When he’s feeling hyper at times, he finds it “funny” to blast fire at random things and creatures. He also likes creating firework lookalikes into the sky, to create a beautiful show. Still, he’s 100% responsible for a spark or ember creating individual fires. What’s concerning is how his fire doesn’t get put out with water. They burn, even on water! Greek fire in a sense, really — on the bright side, at this day and age in Pyrrhia they invented extinguisher-like liquids. Relationships No current OCs. Gallery Trivia * As stated above, his name is an altered version of his father’s. * His appearance is inspired by Daybreaker from MLP and koi fish. Sab also wanted to try out a unique color scheme for Night/Sky hybrids. ** Though, the most logical explanation for his looks are simply due to Sab toggling around. In-universe, SkyWings do not mind his colors because white and orange fires exist. * He likes MudWings A LOT, and even thinks they’re the best tribe on Pyrrhia. He likes them because the queen talks about them a lot (despite what she’s saying is negative about them). * VERY good chance he will try to take the throne one day. Oops. Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Males